One-kind-of-an idiot
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Jean y Eren prometieron no volverse a ver despues de lo que pasó el último día de secundaria. Ocho años han pasado desde ese día. Lo menos que esperaban era que algo los volviera a juntar, y de de la peor manera... Los dos como unos quebrados estudiantes universitarios, trabajando en el mismo lugar.


**N/A: **

**Tsuki: **Hola, personas del otro lado de la pantalla (? ijsdsd este es un one shot JeanEren, como pueden ver ;) Lo hicimos como regalo de cumpleaños, para Natsu.

**Nachamanca: **La verdad no creí volver a hacer un jeaneren...

**Tsuki: **Así son las cosas. No puedes controlar tú corazón, él solo shippea.

**Nachamanca: **Mi corazón es 50% springles y 50% jeanmarco, no hay más espacio.

**Tsuki: **Mi otp es jeanarmin! Pero jeaneren es sexy también... En fin, eso no es lo importante. Yo escribí las partes de Eren, y esta ñurda a Jean ^^

**Nachamanca: **No le crean no soy ñurda, solo quiere perjudicarme porque soy más alta. Así que significa que las partes de Jean son las mejores.

**Tsuki: **Debo decir que mi narración es mejor... Nadie puede osar en dudar de mi título como destacada en lenguaje! okno XD. Bueno, esperamos que disfruten el fic. Sobre todo tú, Antonio.

**Nachamanca: **María Antonio Mitazón. Que ahora es mayor de edad y puede comprar todo el homo que quiera.

**Tsuki y N****acha: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Natsu!**

**Advertencias: **Sexy jeaneren. Malas palabras. Hurt&amp;comfort. Disfruten esta colaboración entre Natsukikocchi y SpringlesLover :)

* * *

One-of-a-kind idiot

* * *

Cuando sentí la ruidosa alarma sonar, el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue el suicidio. ¿Eran ya las siete? Podía jurar que hace tan solo cinco minutos había ido a dormir. Así de cansado me sentía.

Caí rendido cerca de las dos, después de terminar mi presentación sobre series numéricas para cálculo. Dejar cosas para última hora era lo peor que podía hacer como estudiante universitario, ya lo sabía, pero la responsabilidad no es sinceramente mi fuerte.

Después de estar todo el día en la universidad, me había encontrado de frente con un doble turno en la pizzería. Agradecimientos para la persona recién contratada, que me había hecho el favor de enfermarse._ Justo_ ese maldito día. No era de extrañar que no haya tenido tiempo para completar el estúpido trabajo. Ojalá alguien incendiera la facultad, así podría seguir durmiendo, sin preocupaciones ni trabajos que valían el 30% del ramo. Pero no, señor, ahí estaba yo. Bañandome con toda la pereza y lentitud que cinco indecentes minutos me permitían.

No es que me quejara de mi vida, ni de mi trabajo. No, en realidad no era tan desagradable. Atendía gente, sonreía mucho; y lo mejor: ganaba un dinero extra que en la universidad podía realmente salvar traseros. Ser mesero podía llegar a ser agotador, sobre todo con la última tendencia a la falta de personal. Pero ya habían contratado a un nuevo cajero, al menos. Era el colmo que el imbécil hubiera faltado a su primer día de trabajo…

Ya. _Basta de maldiciones._

Hoy debía tener una actitud positiva, para que la suerte me acompañara. Esperaba no echarlo a perder en cálculo. Tomé las llaves y le di una última mirada a mi desordenado departamento. ¿Debería llamar a Mikasa para que me ayude a ordenarlo?

...

Eso sería patético, sinceramente. Quizás ya estaba tocando fondo. Quizás debía apresurarme porque en diez minutos, definitivamente, no iba a hacer un recorrido de media hora.

Estaba jodido. Bastante para ser recién las siete con cincuenta de la mañana.

* * *

Siete de la mañana.

Otro día que me gustaría haber despertado muerto.

El dolor de cabeza, nariz tapada, ojos llorosos, la garganta del porte de una pelota de ping pong, me impidieron descansar adecuadamente durante la noche. Me pregunto si habré dormido más de diez minutos antes de despertar tosiendo como un maniático.

Mi maldito sistema inmune dejó de hacer su maldito trabajo justo cuando finalmente me habían llamado para confirmar mi nuevo contrato en la pizzería. Por suerte, están tan cortos de personal que me "perdonaron" la falta con la condición de que fuera mañana.

Aunque hubiera preferido algo en donde no tuviera tanto contacto con, ugh, personas, como un cementerio, en el que dijeron que era muy jóven para trabajar ahi, diablos.

Ganaré una miseria, pero es necesario, trabajar siempre lo es. Sobre todo si es para comprar los materiales de las maquetas de la universidad, las cuales equivalen a algo más que un 30% de la calificación total. El que diga que arquitectura se te va a hacer fácil por tu habilidad para dibujar es un maldito mentiroso, me arrepiento de haber subestimado esta carrera. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberla elegido.

No me quejo eh, no, eso nunca, Jean Kirschtein no conoce el significado de esa palabra, aunque estoy muy cerca de hacerlo gracias a este maldito resfriado.

Ni siquiera me importa sonar patético al decir que me gustaría tener a mi madre aquí, para que me cuide mientras me hundo en mi miseria.

Siete cincuenta de la mañana y yo había tocado fondo en un mar de pañuelos usados.

* * *

Quizás la presentación no había ido mal del todo. Después de haber llegado atrasado, el profesor me dejó entrar solo con la condición de exponer primero. En las disertaciones, eso era lo peor que podía pasar, a mi parecer. El profesor tenía buenas expectativas y tú ibas a ser el primero en defraudarlas.

Así que estaba contra la espada y la pared. Pero, ¿no era peor tener un cero, de todos modos? No lo pensé mucho antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa. La vergüenza vino después, exactamente unas cinco días positivas más tarde.

Había algunos errores en los ejemplos que hasta yo mismo pude notar en tan solo un instante. Esto me tenía que pasar a mí. Quizás el café ya no estaba haciendo el mismo efecto en mi. Quizás debería intentar otra cosa, algo que evitara que cometiera errores tan estúpidos como estos preparando un power point a las una de la mañana.

Respiré hondo antes de decidir que debía continuar con la disertación. Justo en ese momento una idea surgió en mi mente. Tosí un poco antes de continuar.

— Como habrán notado, algunos de estos ejemplos están desarrollados de forma errónea. —dije, con la voz más seria que pude poner— El punto es que ustedes vayan detectando estos errores. ¿Alguno se ha dado cuenta ya?

Recorrí con una mirada nerviosa el salón de clases, esperando que esto funcionara. Quizás el profesor no me ponía un cero y sería generoso al regalarme un uno. Cualquier cosa era mejor que un cero.

— En el tercero…

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando escuché una voz proveniente del fondo de la sala. Quizás no tendría un 10, pero hey, eran las ocho de la mañana, estaba presentando un proyecto mediocre, y no quería tentar mi suerte. Tenía trabajo después de almuerzo. Iba a ser otro largo día.

* * *

El placer de respirar por tus fosas nasales casi totalmente libres de mucosa era indudable. El dulce olor a café y egos elevados era una combinación característica de mi universidad, sobre todo de los que vienen de familias ricachonas, como la mía.

A las tres de la tarde, después de un largo día de presentaciones de maquetas, que, ya sea por suerte o simple amabilidad del profesor por mi convalecencia, debía presentar la siguiente clase, lo que me daba suficiente tiempo para comprar los materiales faltantes y terminarla, me dirigí a mi nuevo trabajo.

Era un buen día.

Demasiado bueno.

Cuando crucé la puerta de la pizzería, supe, desde el momento en el que resbalé con un charco de bebida, que algo estaba mal.

Fui hacia el mesón donde se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño, dándome la espalda, al parecer, hablando con el cocinero para una de las órdenes.

— Disculpa— dije algo tímido, aún algo congestionado. —Soy... soy el nuevo.

— Al fin llegaste— dijo una voz muy familiar antes de que el chico volteara hacia mi y aclarara mi momentánea duda.

— No puede ser —dije al ver que se trataba de mi 'enemigo' de la secundaria.

Me miró con una cara de sorpresa y disgusto al reconocerme, que estaba seguro también se podía ver en mi rostro. Perfecto, simplemente, _perfecto._

Hubiera aplicado a ese trabajo de telefonista en el centro de la ciudad si hubiera sabido que Eren, el bastardo, Jaegüer trabajaba en la estúpida pizzeria.

* * *

Salí del establecimiento a buena hora. Por suerte, la mitad del esfuerzo ya estaba hecho. Ahora solo quedaba ir al trabajo y hacer mi turno. Después pasaría lo que quedaba de la tarde vagando y recuperando energías. Quizás llamaría a Armin para comer algo. Sí, este día iba claramente mejorando.

Entré a la pizzería por la puerta lateral, destinada a los empleados. Me cambié de uniforme con algo de pereza. Ya había firmado mi entrada con seis minutos de adelanto, así que no tenía que apresurarme. Cerré mi casillero y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

— Hola, Connie. ¿Cómo vas? —dije mientras dirigía mi vista hacia Reiner, quién estaba tomando las últimas órdenes. Quedaban dos minutos para nuestro cambio.

— ¿Estás preguntando por la comida o por mi? —preguntó él sin quitar la vista del horno.

— Por las dos— le dije mientras Reiner entraba a la cocina.

— Una vegetariana familiar y una italiana individual. Dos porciones de papas fritas para la familiar.

Reiner me tendió el papel de las órdenes con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Eren.

— Hola, Rei-

— Disculpa —sentí que me interrumpían— Soy… Soy el nuevo.

Me di la vuelta conteniendo un escalofrío. Esa voz…

Mi cara se transformó completamente al ver a aquel tipo frente a frente.

— No puede ser —dijo, confirmando mis temores. Él también me había reconocido.

¿Entonces el nuevo era Jean, el imbécil, Kirschtein? Honestamente hubiera preferido hacer otros mil otros turnos antes que ser compañero de él.

Gruñí con frustración.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad Connie.

— Es una larga historia —rió Reiner. El maldito había sido nuestro compañero en secundaria, así que sabía de nuestra _hermosa_ relación.

— Tenía que pasarme esto a mí —susurré llevandome una mano a la frente, sintiendo un repentino cansancio.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Dijiste algo, Jaegüer?

Ya empezabamos el show.

— Bueno, soy el mesero y estarás trabajando conmigo desde ahora. Así que espero que hagas bien tu trabajo.

Jean sonrió con ironía.

— No te preocupes por eso.

— Bueno, entonces los dejo. Espero que disfruten su tiempo —se burló Reiner, despidiéndose para desaparecer por los camarines.

— Entonces… —comencé, llamando la atención de Jean— Ve a cambiarte. Tú casillero debería ya estar marcado con tú nombre.

— Bien. —contestó simplemente.

Sale una italiana —comentó Connie desde la freidora.— ¿Sirves las bebidas?

Asentí, dirigiéndome hacia la máquina. Quizás este día no iba a ser tan bueno después de todo.

* * *

Seguí a Reiner en dirección a los camarines, preparandome mentalmente, porque sabía que el maldito me recordaría las múltiples peleas que había tenido con Jaegüer durante la secundaria.

Busqué mi casillero mientras sentía los ojos de Reiner clavados en mi espalda.

— Vas a comenzar ahora —dije sacandome mi playera para ponerme la de la pizzería— O vas a esperar a que esté vestido.

Rió antes de que me volteara para ver que él ya estaba en sus ropas normales.

— ¿Cómo has estado Jean? —dijo sonriendo— No te veía hace, qué, ¿un año?.

— Aunque seguíamos hablando —dije arreglando mi cabello antes de cubrirlo con la estúpida redecilla y la gorra con una gran dibujo de pizza en ella.

— Exacto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajarías aquí? —dijo golpeando mi hombro.

— Te dije que trabajaría en una pizzería —contesté cerrando el casillero— No creí que fuera necesario decirte cuál.

— Bueno —dijo con un suspiro antes de volver a su estúpida sonrisa— ¿Qué harás con Eren entonces?"

— ¿Sugieres que lo fría en el aceite de las papas? —dije pensativo— No, simplemente lo ignoraré hasta que consiga dinero suficiente y me largue de aquí.

— ¿Crees que podrás ignorarlo sabiendo lo que pasó en la secundaria? —dijo sugestivamente.

— Juraste que nunca mencionaríamos el tema— dije apuntandolo antes de mirar el reloj — Será mejor que salga ahora antes de que el maldito empiece a llorar porque me demoro mucho. Así que dejemoslo en no más Jaegüer, ¿de acuerdo?

— Eso lo veremos —dijo caminando a la puerta de salida— Fue un gusto verte, Kirschtein.

— Adiós Braun — dije sonriendo ligeramente.

Logré evadir a Jaegüer durante toda la tarde, por suerte no estaba totalmente solo con él, ahí estaba Connie, el enano no era tan irritante como pensé que sería cuando escuché su voz, además, cocinaba una de las mejores pizzas del distrito.

Ser cajero no era tan malo como creí que sería, excepto por aquellos que eran prepotentes, o que actuaban como si fueran dueños del lugar.

Hey, mejor trabajen y dejen de joder.

A las ocho de la noche, en término de turno y cuando la pizzería estaba cambiando de clientes, me dirigí con a los camarines para poder quitarme mi playera con el delicioso olor a queso y a aceite.

El maldito de Jaegüer estaba ahí, con la vista en su casillero. Lo ignoré y abrí mi casillero que, convenientemente, estaba justo frente al suyo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo cuando estaba sin playera frente a mi casillero

— Cambio mi playera, como si no fuera obvio —dije sobre mi hombro, para notar que él también estaba sin la suya, pude ver los músculos de su espalda tensarse.

— ¿Por qué aquí?— dijo volteandose— Creí que habíamos acordado no vernos más después de...eso.

— ¿Crees que planee esto? —dije enfrentandolo, dando un paso hacia él— Necesito el dinero, Jaegüer.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tus padres? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque, a diferencia de ti, no me siento cómodo dependiendo del dinero de mis padres —dije, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Para cuando noté que nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca, fue muy tarde.

— Mal- alcanzó a decir antes de que Connie hiciera su entrada a los camarines.

— Uh —dijo, balbuceó, Connie— ¿Interrumpo algo?.

Miré alrededor y noté que, tanto Eren y yo, estábamos con el torso descubierto, bastante cerca uno del otro.

—Nada —dije poniéndome la playera rápidamente y colgando mi mochila en el hombro — Me largo, te veo mañana Connie.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, me puse mis audífonos y caminé a la parada del autobús.

Que gran día, simplemente, perfecto.

* * *

Escuché como Jean tomaba sus cosas y con un portazo salía de los camarines hacia la calle. Saqué mi celular cuando lo sentí vibrar en mi bolsillo. Seguro Armin ya había respondido mi mensaje.

— Vaya… —dijo Connie abriendo su casillero. —Su relación parece… intensa.

Lo fulmine con la mirada al instante. Dio un respingo, soltando de repente su camisa por el susto.

— Lo siento, lo siento…

Solté un suspiro antes de volver a poner mi celular en el bolsillo.

— Es solo que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Peleabamos siempre en secundaria.

— Ya veo. ¿Pero es tú amigo, no?

Me quedé pensativo por un momento antes de responder.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— No sé, lo parecían. —dijo simplemente, alzando los hombros.

— Bueno… no lo sé, en realidad —bajé la voz, otra vez hundiéndome en mis pensamientos. _¿Qué era Jean de mi?._

El metal hizo su característico ruido cuando Connie cerró su casillero, a mi lado.

— Nos vemos, Eren. Cuídate.

— Ah, gracias, tú igual. —le respondí con una sonrisa— Saluda a Sasha de mi parte.

— Ah-_eh_… Gracias —me sonrió un poco avergonzado, con una mano en su cuello.

Tomé el bolso y terminé de arreglar mis cosas. Sentí mi celular removerse en mi bolsillo otra vez mientras caminaba. Apresuré el paso. Seguro Armin ya estaba por llegar.

~O~

Serví la pizza en dos platos, sabiendo ya exactamente cuántas porciones se comería cada uno.

— ¿Sirvo las bebidas? —preguntó, ya sacando los vasos.

— Sí, por favor. —dije con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió a la mesa con los vasos mientras yo llevaba los platos.

— Escuché que viste a Jean en tu trabajo. —dijo Armin con una sonrisa mientras cortaba un pedazo de pizza, como si tratara de restarle importancia a lo que había dicho.

Arruinar mi humor era fácil en estos días, al parecer.

— Vaya, las noticias se esparcen rápido. —dije con ironía. Reiner era un maldito— ¿Ahora quién fue?

— No me preguntes como si no supieras... —comentó llevándose el trozo a la boca— ¿Entonces, cómo te fue?

— Perfecto, genial.

Armin alzó una ceja.

— Ya veo. Entonces, cambio de pregunta... ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Armin era inteligente. Y perspicaz. Eso era lo jodido de ser su amigo. Dejé el vaso de coca cola en la mesa, sintiéndome de repente un poco ofendido.

— Joder, Armin. Jean Kirschtein es un imbécil. Un idiota de los más grandes. Es la última persona a la que hubiera querido ver de nuevo, y tú estás preguntándome cómo me siento al respecto. Pues bien, siento que podría tirarme de un puente. O quizás simplemente pegarme un tiro. Cualquier cosa menos que tener que volver a verlo a él y a su estúpida sonrisa otra vez.

— Sé que debe ser difícil. Después de todo él...

_No lo digas._

— Te g-

— No lo digas, Armin, por favor. —le pedí.

Probablemente debía dar lastima en este momento. Pero no era como si las cosas fueran a mejorar por lo pronto.

* * *

La primera semana trabajando en la pizzería con Eren sólo podía ser descrita por una palabra: _infierno._

Aunque pudo haber sido peor si no fuera por Connie, el chico estaba loco, no entendía la mayor parte de las cosas que me decía, pero cuando se trataba de distraerme de Eren, él era el mejor.

O, mejor dicho, la mayor parte del tiempo lo lograba.

Constantemente se me acercaba entre descansos para preguntarme acerca de mi "_relación_" con Eren, la cual, por si no se había dado cuenta, era nula.

El viernes, mientras comíamos en la sala de empleados, no fue la excepción.

— Por favor —dijo estirando los brazos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no? —dije dandole una gran mordida a mi sandwich.

— Vamos —dijo— El maldito de Reiner no dice nada, mucho menos Eren, soy el único que no sabe qué pasó entre ustedes dos.

— Estoy seguro que no saber lo que pasó no te matará —le dije sonriendo por ver lo desesperado que estaba— Créeme, estás mejor así.

Apoyó su barbilla en la mesa, haciendo puchero para luego mirarme directamente a los ojos y relajar su expresión.

— Tienes razón —dijo estirándose, sonriendo como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste— No es como si ustedes se gustaran o algo así.

Me atraganté con mi bebida y empecé a toser como loco

— Espera —dijo congelándose en su posición— Acaso ust-

— ¡Ahh! —grité sobre su voz, levantándome de la silla y empezando a caminar— Ya terminó nuestro descanso, vamos.

— ¡Hey, Jean! —lo escuché desde la sala de empleados.

Pude evitar sus preguntas durante el resto de la tarde diciéndole las órdenes y después ignorándolo por completo. A la salida, cambié mi playera lo más rápido que pude y salí de ahí antes de que Connie entrara a los camarines.

No es la mejor manera, lo sé.

Mi fin de semana fue: dormir, comer, dormir, terminar trabajos, y dormir.

Estaba exhausto, mi cabeza estaba llena de precios, ingredientes y una gran variedad de bebidas. Y solo era la primera semana.

Lunes, uno de los días que me gustaría borrar de mi memoria y de Eren. Primer día de la semana, con una tormenta, eran razones para no salir de la cama y, al parecer, todos los clientes hicieron eso. Por suerte, Erwin, el gerente, tuvo consideración y nos permitió cerrar antes. Una hora antes de la normal. Gracias gigantón.

Mientras abría mi casillero, después de despedirme de Connie, quien al parecer había olvidado lo del viernes, pude la televisión que estaba en la sala de empleados.

_Maldita sea._

Miré por la ventana y vi cómo las calles empezaban a teñirse del blanco de la nieve.

¿En serio? Por qué no simplemente me cae un rayo para terminar con esto.

_Podría llamar a Connie, él tiene auto._

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y marqué el número de mi calvo amigo.

"_El número que usted ha marcado está apagado, o se encuentra, temporalmente, fuera de la zona de servicio…"_

Claro, todas las líneas están ocupadas ahora por la nieve.

— Ugh —me quejé al cerrar mi casillero y apoyar mi cabeza en él.

Sentí que alguien caminaba hacia mi antes de detenerse completamente. Mire de reojo hacia un lado. Ahí estaba Eren.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —dijo el maldito de Jaegüer con su cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro.

Pude notar que tenía un paraguas en su mano y tenía un gorro que cubría su cabello y lo hacía verse... ridículo.

— Oh nada. —dije sarcásticamente, con la frente en contra del metal frío— Además del hecho que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta mañana gracias a la maldita tormenta que ahora, al parecer, es nieve.

Miró hacia la ventana que estaba a mi espalda, sí, estaba nevando. Se me observando mirando por un buen rato, como si estuviera dudando de algo.

— ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez Jaegüer? —dije enderezándome, haciendo notoria nuestra pequeña diferencia de estatura— Tienes suerte de vivir cerca.

— Si no tienes donde ir… puedes venir conmigo. —dijo en un susurro, mirando hacia el suelo.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, levanté mi cabeza del casillero y lo miré fijamente, pude notar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque pudo haber sido el frió.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que atiné a responder.

* * *

Mi aliento se transformó en vaho al soltar una gran bocanada de aire. Bajé aún más mi gorro, tratando de proteger mis orejas de la nieve. Froté mis manos, pero el aire helado hacía que fuera imposible dejar de tiritar. Siempre había sido una persona que aborrecía el frío; no podía soportarlo. Me hacía sentir débil, cansado.

Miré hacia un lado, viendo como Jean caminaba con pesadez en la misma dirección. No tenía otra opción. Era esto, o dormir en los camarines. Supongo que no sería muy agradable morir de frío en ese lugar.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó por debajo de su chaqueta, en la que tenía enterrada media cara.

_Impaciente._

— Dos minutos. —respondí con fastidio.

Hubo una pausa antes de que él volviera a reclamar.

— Eso dijiste hace dos minutos atrás, Jeagüer.

— Hay mucha nieve, me desorienté por un segundo. Así que hazme un favor y deja de ser tan idiota, Kirschtein. —le solté— A menos que quieras dormir en la nieve, claro está.

— Como si pasar la noche contigo fuera tan agradable. —respondió.

Ignoré su comentario, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de mi abrigo para abrir la reja. Ya podía imaginar el baño caliente, la agradable taza de chocolate.

— ¿Esto no tiene ascensor? —preguntó mientras subíamos las escaleras.

— No… No me gustan los ascensores. —respondí, un poco inseguro.

— ¿Les tienes miedo? Eres un marica, Eren. —se burló de inmediato.

Detuve mis piernas, congelado por su comentario.

— ¿En serio, Jean? —me di vuelta, para mirarlo frente a frente desde unos escalones más arriba— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes para decir?.

Pareció un poco sorprendido, o quizás avergonzado. Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Es el frío, Eren. No tiene nada que ver contigo._

Avancé un par de escalones más hasta encontrar por fin la puerta de mi departamento, en el piso siete. La agitada respiración de Jean no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Mucho para ti? —le pregunté con una sonrisa entrando al departamento, sin darle tiempo de responder.

— Preparé chocolate caliente, así que después puedes darte una ducha si quieres. —le dije cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse a mi espalda.

Jean pareció volver a la vida mientras se quitaba el abrigo. La temperatura estaba bastante agradable aquí adentro.

Llene el hervidor con agua, encendiendolo mientras sacaba las tazas.

— Tu departamento no es tan horrible después de todo. Buen trabajo. —dijo Jean mientras se sentaba y dejaba su mochila junto a él.— Hasta parece habitable.

— Ah, pues muchas gracias. Es lo mejor que puedo pagar con un sueldo común, ya sabes, mi familia no tiene dinero hasta para botar,

Él solo me dirigió una sonrisa irónica mientras se paraba del sofá y caminaba hacia la cocina. Mi miró de arriba a abajo y acarició el borde de mi chaleco para descubrir que debajo de él había otro más. Me sonrojé levemente al tenerlo tan cerca.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuántas capas de ropa llevabas? ¿Cuatro? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

— Cinco, contando la camisa. —clarifiqué.

— Estás loco, Jeagüer. —me dijo, sonriendo.

— No más que tú, idiota.

Su sonrisa se expandió más. Agarró mi cabeza y me hizo un coscorrón por encima del gorro. Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero el imbécil tenía fuerza. Rió mientras yo acomodaba mi ropa. Esto era como volver a tener quince años, para ser sincero.

— Es cierto. —dijo, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Ah… Qué cosa?

El hervidor comenzó a hacer su ruido característico y la pequeña luz se apagó, indicando que el agua ya estaba lista.

— Que se siente… Olvídalo. —me dijo, mientras tomaba una de las dos tazas que serví.

— Oh, lo dije en voz alta. Solo pensaba, en realidad. —respondí un poco avergonzado, mientras le pasaba una cuchara.

Miró por la ventana distraídamente, revolviendo con la cuchara el líquido de la taza.

— No me gusta la nieve.

— A mi tampoco —añadí, acercando a mis labios la taza, con mis dos manos en ella.

Saboreé el chocolate caliente, dejando que me entibiara lentamente. Me recordaba a mi infancia, cuando mi mamá nos daba a Mikasa y a mi chocolate por las tardes frías de invierno, después de llegar del colegio.

Jean dejó su taza encima de la mesa, sacandome de mi ensoñación.

— Entonces, ¿Dónde está el baño?

Dejé la taza al lado de la suya y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi pieza, abriendo la puerta del baño para que él pasara.

— Ummh… gracias.

Quedé parado a la mitad del giro que estaba dando para regresar a la cocina.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté, verdaderamente sorprendido.

Él solo me miro más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba. Se acercó un poco, y bajó mi gorro hasta tapar la mitad de mi cara con él.

— Eso no es gracioso. —dije con un puchero mientras volvía a acomodarlo.

Una débil sonrisa me recibió del otro lado.

— Si lo es. Sobre todo tu cara—dijo, con una media sonrisa.

Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo en cuanto noté lo cerca que estábamos. En serio… ¿Qué pasaba con esta situación?

Busqué su mirada, tratando de evaluarlo, a la vez que sus ojos miel se posaban en los míos. Sentí el palpitar de mi corazón. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba que quería besarlo.

_Pero no puedes. Él te odiaría._

Su frente se acercó a la mía. Su rostro estaba increíblemente cálido.

Un suspiro ahogado salió de mi garganta cuando, de un momento a otro, Jean me tomó de los hombros y acercó su boca a la mía.

Sus labios estaban húmedos, cálidos. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se derritiera.

Mis manos se posaron alrededor de su cuello, mientras profundizabamos el contacto. Su lengua rozó mis labios, humedeciendolos. Se sintió tan bien que no pude evitar sentir que la felicidad era demasiado abrumadora.

Abrí los ojos al sentir que de repente Jean rompía el contacto, alejándose violentamente. Su mirada parecía perdida…

Cuando lo contemplé, bajó los ojos de inmediato.

— Jea…

— Olvida todo esto.

_Él te odia, Eren. Siempre lo ha hecho._

— ¿Por qué, Jean?

— Solo… Solo olvídalo.

Pasaron otros segundos de silencio, hasta que Jean me apartó para salir rápidamente por el pasillo.

— Jean, por favor, lo siento. Quédate. —le pedí, comenzando a sentir un dolor en mi pecho.

Pero Jean no miró hacia atrás. Salió rápidamente de su casa, cerrando con un portazo, sin importarle mis palabras. Justo como hace diez años atrás.

Me quedé mirando por otros minutos la puerta, como si de repente él fuera a volver. No fue hasta que me di cuenta de lo había pasado que caí sobre el peso de mis piernas, abrazandolas, mientras hundía mi cabeza en las rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas y mi camisa antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que estaba llorando.

_Aaaah… Era realmente patético._

* * *

Las escaleras parecían ser más largas, a pesar de estar corriendo, eran como si no tuvieran fin, como si no pudiera escapar de lo que acaba de pasar.

_¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?_

Fue esto exactamente lo que me obligó a decirle que no lo vería más después de la secundaria. Pude sentir el frío en las mejillas y en mis labios que aún tenían el sabor de los de Eren, dulces y suaves como el chocolate que...

Aagh. No. No pasaré por esta mierda de nuevo.

Seguí corriendo hasta que noté oscuridad, casi total, se apoderaba de la calle.

Mi respiración agitada, garganta rasposa, mi nariz y manos enrojecidas, había olvidado mis guantes y bufanda en casa de Eren.

Perfecto.

Caminé, era lo único que podía hacer, esperar a que Eren apareciera y me llevara a su departamento para recibirme con un chocolate caliente era ridículo y causaba un extraño dolor en el pecho.

Bien hecho Jean, arruinaste tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir esta noche.

Mientras caminaba, un pequeño parque, cubierto de nieve, apareció ante mis ojos, iluminado por algunos postes de luz. Me dirigí hacia los columpios.

¿Infantil? Puede ser, ¿Me importa? Claro que no.

Después de verificar si soportaba mi peso, me senté en el columpio y comencé a balancearme ligeramente. No sé exactamente cómo, pero siempre que me sentaba en uno de estos, de alguna forma, lograba despejar mi mente de mis preocupaciones.

Ahora mis problemas eran más grandes que una rodilla raspada o la pelea con un amigo. Era Eren, el bastardo, Jaegüer mi problema, o, la causa de estos.

Aún no entiendo por qué era un maldito problema disfrutar los besos de ese idiota, simplemente… lo era. Quizá mi orgullo o mi odio hacia él eran lo que me obligaban a querer mantenerme alejado de Eren.

Uughh.

Puse mi cara entre mis manos congeladas y ásperas, expulsando todo el aire que mis pulmones estaban conteniendo hace no sé cuánto tiempo, y me quedé quieto. Soy un desastre, uno que se congelará si no encuentra un lugar dónde ir.

Levanté la vista y pude ver el letrero con el nombre de la calle justo en la esquina del parque. Hice ánimos para levantarme y caminé hacia él.

_No a más de tres calles de aquí vive Reiner._

Dudé, si le pedía quedarme, iba a empezar el interrogatorio y todo llegaría a mis labios chocando con los de Jaegüer. Es eso o morir en esa banca congelado. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo, pude ver la hora: diez y veinte de la noche.

Di un gran suspiro y le mandé un mensaje a Reiner, no estaba en estado de hablar con él, prefería estar a mi temperatura normal mientras era interrogado.

**Hey reiner, puedo ir a tu casa?** **te explico luego.**

Demoró un rato en contestar, al parecer las líneas ya no estaban atestadas por gente llamando a sus familiares. Para ser sincero, me sentí algo más aliviado cuando me respondió. Por lo menos no moriría hoy.

**Mas te vale que sea una buena explicacion.**

Traduccion: _Si._

Caminar esas tres calles me ayudó a pensar en alguna excusa para decirle a Reiner. La pizzería en horario normal hubiera cerrado hace ya dos horas. Y no estaba dispuesto a decirle que pasé una de esas horas patéticamente en un parque para niños.

Llegué a la entrada de la residencia Braun y mis músculos se tensaron al sentir la puerta crujir después de haber tocado el timbre. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me arrastró por el brazo hacia adentro sin mayor esfuerzo. El frío me ponía débil.

— ¿Estás loco? —dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí— ¿Qué hacías afuera a esta hora y con este clima? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

_No estaría mal, de hecho._

— Lo siento. —respondí— Los autobuses fueron suspendidos y no tenía dónde ir.

— El turno terminó hace dos horas —miró su reloj— ¿Por qué no viniste antes?.

— Fui… a caminar —balbuceé, encogiéndome de hombros para luego recibir un golpe en la nuca.

— Te dije que quería una buena explicación. —reclamó, cruzándose de brazos— Ahora, ven a tomar algo caliente, no quiero que mueras de hipotermia por ti imbecilidad.

— Gracias, Reiner —susurré.

— No me agradezcas —dijo pasándome una manta y una taza de, como no, chocolate caliente— Solo...dime qué te pasó.

Di un gran suspiro y empecé a hablar como un loro, le dije todo lo que pasó en casa de Eren, no valía la pena guardarlo, de alguna forma el bastardo iba a enterarse.

— Es decir, —comenzó, suspirando… ¿decepcionado?— Le hiciste lo mismo que hace ocho años. Kirschtein, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?

— No lo sé —gruñí, poniendo mi rostro en mis manos— No lo sé.

— ¿Acaso es tan malo para ti ser, tu sabes, gay? —preguntó seriamente.

— ¡No! —dije levantando la vista para encontrarme con su ceño fruncido— Sabes que eso no me interesa, pero... ¿Por qué Jaegüer?.

— ¿Y por qué no? —respondió él levantándose, tomando la taza de mi mano, quedando justo frente a mi— Mira Jean, si te digo esto en tu cara, es porque eres un gran amigo: Te has vuelto un maldito cobarde.

Levanté mis cejas y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

La verdad me sorprendió que no ocupara algún insulto para describirme. En ese momento, en verdad sentía que los merecía todos.

— Después de ocho años, —continuó— lograste comportarte como un chico de quince años, asustado por algo que en realidad no tiene nada de malo.

Con eso, Reiner empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, de detuvo en el marco de la puerta, volteandose hacia mí.

— Duerme bien —dijo al apagar la luz y dejarme en la oscuridad.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá, mi cabello aún estaba algo húmedo por la nieve que había caído en él, y me cubrí con la manta que Reiner me había pasado.

Probablemente cobarde sea una gran palabra, pero ¿a qué le tengo miedo? Es decir, mis verdaderos amigos, como Reiner, o Connie, que a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo era un gran tipo, no me juzgarían por algo tan simple como que me guste Jaegüer.

¿Mis padres? A ellos la verdad les importa que termine la universidad y gane dinero, nada más.

_¿Qué me hace odiar a Eren?_

Me dormí con ese pensamiento en mente.

Al otro día, al despertar, mi nariz tapada y mis ojos llorosos me decían que el resfriado de la primera semana de trabajo había vuelto en gloria y majestad. Reiner decidió que sería buena idea llevarme a mi casa en lugar de a la universidad, de todos modos, las clases se habían suspendido por la nieve.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana del auto, ver la nieve caer me alejaba de la realidad. En un momento, pasamos frente a los departamentos donde vive Eren, en mi estómago se hizo un revoltijo que me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

_Estoy jodido, realmente jodido._

* * *

Cuando desperté, al otro día, pude sentir todo el cansancio en mis agarrotados músculos. Estaba tirado encima del sillón, patéticamente abrazado a una almohada. Sentí el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Me senté lentamente, sacando mi, celular para poder ver la hora.

Mis ojos se cerraron de inmediato ante la intensidad de la luz. El dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar.

_Dos de la tarde._

Me levanté del sillón con pesadez. La bufanda y los guantes de Jean seguían encima de la mesa, haciéndome recordar todo; y sentí como mi estómago se revolvía al verlos. Tenía veintiséis mensajes de Armin y Mikasa, y unas cuantas llamadas perdidas. Vaya, esto no podía ir mejor.

Fui hacia la cocina para hacer algo caliente. Estaba muriendo de frío. Miré con cierta culpabilidad el envase de chocolate. Las ganas de llorar me alcanzaron de nuevo al recordar el sabor de los labios de Jean. Habían pasado ocho años y aún era el mismo chico patético de secundaria.

El celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesa de la cocina, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Miré con pesadez la pantalla, y otros segundos pasaron antes de decidirme a contestar.

— ¿Eren? — me recibió la voz de preocupación de Armin al otro lado de la línea.

— Armin. — conteste con simpleza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Mikasa dijo que no fuiste a la universidad y no contestabas sus mensajes. Estabamos preocupados.

— Lo siento —dije después de unos segundos.

— ¿Estás en tu departamento? —preguntó, con un suspiro.

— Sí.

— Voy para allá — afirmó.

— No, Armin…

Pero ya era muy tarde. El desgraciado me había cortado. Ahora de seguro vendría hacia acá y se enteraría de lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un amigo tan inteligente, que podía leerme como a un puto libro abierto?

Suspiré lastimeramente, apagando el hervidor, sin atinar a hacer otro movimiento. Me senté en el piso con los brazos rodeando mis rodillas por otra media hora antes de que Armin abriera la puerta con la copia de las llaves que tenía.

— ¿Eren? —preguntó en cuanto me vio sentado en el piso de la cocina.

Levanté mi cabeza lentamente. Probablemente tenía un aspecto lamentable.

— Ven, vamos a la pieza. — me dijo,ofreciéndome su mano. La sostuve sin siquiera pensarlo. Armin siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

— Estás muy frío —afirmó, mientras me llevaba hacia la habitación— Ponte pijama mientras te sirvo chocolate.

— ¡No! —dije de inmediato, haciendo que se volteara hacia mi— No… no quiero chocolate, gracias. Un té estaría bien.

— Eso haré — contestó, sin cuestionamientos.

Comencé a desvestirme y me puse el pijama para tirarme encima de la cama, vencido.

— Acuéstate debajo de la cama, Eren —me regañó Armin al entrar a la pieza. Le contesté con un quejido mientras abría las tapas y me enterraba en ellas, de estómago en la cama.

Sentí como Armin se recostaba junto a mi, y me puse de lado, igual que él, quedando frente a frente.

— ¿Entonces, me contarás lo que pasó?

Hubo un silencio hasta que me di cuenta de que probablemente ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado.

— Jean pasó —dije, con frustración y sin muchas ganas de hablar.

— ¿Qué pasó con Jean? — preguntó con suavidad, sin querer presionarme.

Al acordarme de todo sentí como otra vez los ojos se me ponían llorosos.

O_h no, Eren. No te basta llorar como un bebé, sino que ahora también vas a involucrar a Armin._

Antes de poder seguir maldiciendome mentalmente, los delgados y cálidos brazos de Armin me envolvieron en un abrazo. Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas, humedeciendolas.

— Es lo mismo, Armin. Sigo siendo un maldito idiota enamorado de un gran imbécil.

Sabía que él estaría ahí para mi. Su abrazo parecía decirme que podía gritar, podía llorar, y él seguiría aquí para escucharme.

— Nos besamos. —continúe— Nos besamos, y me gustó y pensé que podría morir ahí mismo de la felicidad. Pero Jean me odia. Me odiaba y aún lo hace. Le doy asco, Armin. Estoy seguro que no quiere volver a verme nunca más.

— Pero, ¿por qué crees que él te besó, Eren?

— Yo... No lo sé — admití, confundido— Pero cuando me miró después del beso... El parecía herido, y culpable. Lucía como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

— Y tú te sientes culpable por haber disfrutado del beso y haber causado que Jean se sintiera así, ¿no? — preguntó, tomando mis hombros a la vez que me miraba a los ojos— Esa fue una decisión de los dos Eren, no lo obligaste a besarte. Y si el te correspondió es porque siente algo por ti, ¿no?

Por supuesto, las palabras de Armin me hacían sentir como si mis propias deducciones carecieran de lógica a comparación de las suyas. Aún así, me hacían sentir más tranquilo conmigo mismo. Después de todo, yo no tenía la culpa de todo.

— Ahora, toma este té y duerme un poco más. Para serte sincero, te ves terrible. — se burló.

Le saqué la lengua mientras cogía la taza, fingiendo indignación por sus palabras. El solo rio.

— Gracias, Armin — le dije con una sonrisa, sin quitar mi mirada del té.

Él solo apretó mi mano antes de acostarse en la cama y comenzar a acomodarse.

— ¡Oye! — reclamé, soltando un pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué? Ya me hiciste salir de la universidad. Creo que al menos merezco una siesta.

— Flojo.

— No dirías eso si hubieras estado todo la noche preocupado porque _alguien_ no responde su celular.

Reí con un poco de vergüenza.

— Estaba cansado.

Pero Armin ya había caído en el sueño.

Suspiré. Estaba mejor, pero el dolor al pensar en Jean aún no se disipaba. Supongo que no podría tomar chocolate por un tiempo más.

~O~

Pasaron algunos días antes de que decidiera volver a reintegrarme a la sociedad. Había avisado que faltaría unos días al trabajo, debido a algunas complicaciones médicas. Erwin Smith, mi jefe, había sido bastante comprensivo al respecto. Sin embargo, yo no podría devolverle su amabilidad, pues ya estaba decidido: renunciaría a este trabajo.

Él solo pensar en volver a ver a Jean me ponía los pelos de punta.

Así que ese jueves, con toda la fuerza que había podido recuperar esos días, me dirigí a la pizzería una hora antes de que el turno de Jean empezara, para estar seguros.

— ¡Eren! —se sorprendió Connie al verme, descuidando por un momento la masa que estaba amasando— ¿Cómo has estado? El jefe dijo que estarías ausente por algunos días.

Le respondí con una sonrisa, al notar su evidente preocupación.

— Estuve un poco enfermo, pero ya estoy mejor...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, escuché como Reiner entraba y me saludaba, sorprendido de verme.

— Hola, Eren. —me tendió la mano.

— Hola, Reiner. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

Hizo un mueca ante la pregunta que no pude descifrar.

— Un poco complicadas. Realmente nos haces falta.

Supuse que mi expresión de culpabilidad me delataría, pero parece ser que eso no hizo falta.

— Armin me contó que renunciarías. ¿Es cierto?

— Ese pequeño bocón —susurré, con frustración. Ya no podría ocultarlo, de todos modos.

— ¿Es… es por Jean? —preguntó, con inseguridad— Escucha, Eren, yo sé que él fue un imbécil, pero renunciar por eso es…

— ¿Es qué, Reiner? —le interrumpí, dándole una ácida mirada— Porque si tú sabes que fue un imbécil, deberías entenderlo. Ni Jean ni yo queremos…

— ¿Ni Jean ni tú? —contra-atacó, poniendo un brazo en mi hombro— ¿Desde cuándo tan seguro de lo que siente él?

— Desde que me besó y corrió asustado de mi departamento, Reiner. —respondí con frialdad— Desde que decidió que sería divertido jugar conmigo. Desde que es un cobarde. Desde siempre, Reiner... Desde siempre.

Y sin más, retiré su mano de mi hombro y me dirigí hacia la oficina de administración. Detrás mío pude escuchar como Connie comenzaba a hacerle preguntas a Reiner sobre lo que había dicho recién.

_Vaya, la había jodido otra vez._

* * *

— Reiner, —susurré— estoy en medio de una clase no puedo...

— Cállate y escucha ¿quieres? —dijo por el otro lado de la línea, totalmente serio— Eren renunció.

— ¿Qué? —dije abriendo mis ojos completamente— ¿Cuándo?

— Está hablando con Erwin ahora, tienes que hacer algo Kirschtein, no puedes dejar que se haga eso porque ambos son muy idiotas para admitir que están locos por el otro.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? —le dije al teléfono, frustrado— ¿Quieres que vaya a la pizzería y trate de convencerlo de que se quede conmigo?... Si, no creo que él quiera eso.

— Mira Kirschtein, —dijo entre dientes— más te vale que cuando Eren llegue a su casa, tú estés frente a su puerta o de otra forma van a tener que pasar por cirugía para sacar mi bota de tu trasero.

Y colgó.

_Mierda._

Me levanté de mi asiento y guardé, sin mucha delicadeza, todas mis pertenencias en mi mochila, ganandome la mirada de todos mis compañeros. Me excuse con el profesor, aunque él solo me dio una mirada mortal, no es que me importara. De todos modos, ya había presentado mi maqueta hace un par de días.

Corrí hacia la parada de autobuses que estaba a un par de cuadras de la universidad, debía tomar el mismo bus que tomaba para llegar a la pizzeria. Con suerte uno estaría ahí esperando partir. La nieve ya se había derretido casi completamente de las calles y los autobuses habían vuelto a su ruta normal.

Tomé el autobús después de cinco largos minutos de espera. Lo que no recordaba era que, a esa hora, media hora antes de que empezara mi turno, casualmente era la hora en que gran parte de la ciudad salían del trabajo a comer.

En un día normal no me importaba, de hecho era casi agradable quedarse un rato más sentado y llegar tarde echándole la culpa al transporte público, pero no ahora. No, ahora necesitaba llegar antes de que lo perdiera.

_No me había dado cuenta del miedo que me daba perderlo. _

_¿Puede ser esto? El miedo irracional que sentí cuando besé a Eren hace casi una semana y hace ocho años, puede haber sido esto, miedo a que desapareciera de mi vida para siempre y, para evitarlo, me alejé de él._

_Soy un imbécil._

Toqué el timbre del autobús tantas veces que casi fue un favor para los otros pasajeros cuando el conductor abrió las puertas, a pesar de que no era una parada autorizada.

Puse las correas de mis mochila en mis hombros y empecé a correr por las calles húmedas de la ciudad en dirección a la casa del chico que tenía como loco a mi corazón y cerebro. Eran por lo menos diez minutos que tenía que correr para poder llegar a tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a correr el doble con tal de decirle a Eren que me perdonara.

¿Cuando ese idiota se volvió tan importante para mi?

Pude sentir una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón cuando faltaban unas dos cuadras para llegar a los departamentos donde vivía Eren. Me detuve con la respiración agitada y mis piernas acalambradas. Si alguna vez se les ocurre correr para alcanzar a alguien para admitir que has sido un imbécil, estiren sus músculos, lo agradecerán después.

Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono y pude ver que era un mensaje, de Reiner.

**Eren acaba de irse, recuerda: bota en tu trasero.**

Puse mis ojos en blanco, guardé el celular de vuelta en el bolsillo y seguí corriendo lo que me faltaba hasta que llegué a la entrada de casa de Eren.

_Muy bien. _

_¿Que le diré? ¿Lo siento? ¿disculpa por besarte? ¿por huir después? ¿perdón por no aceptar las increíbles ganas de besarte que me dan cuando estoy cerca tuyo? ¿ perdón por..._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuché que me decía a mis espaldas.

Cuando voltee pude ver a Eren, se veía más cansado de lo normal y extrañamente más bajo, él siempre trataba de alcanzarme estirándose lo más posible cuando estaba frente a mi.

— Eren...yo… —pude balbucear, antes de que me interrumpiera.

— Vete, Jean. —dijo tratando de pasar, pero yo le impedí el paso— No tendrás que verme nunca más.

— Mira Jaeguer, yo… —dije quedándome sin palabras al ver sus ojos color esmeralda enrojecidos y con lágrimas queriendo salir.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo apretando sus dientes— Mira Kirschtein, no tengo la cabeza para discutir contigo ahora ni nunca, ahora muévete y déjame entrar.

— Eren —dije enderezándome y alcanzando su hombro— Escucha, yo...

— ¿Qué? —gritó, ya sin contener sus lágrimass— ¿Te confesarás ahora? —sacó mi mano de su hombro, empujándome ligeramente, con una sonrisa irónica— Diciéndome que has sentido ese mismo vacío que yo he sentido los últimos años y que, en verdad, disfrutabas trabajar conmigo, discutir y pensabas que todo era como antes, que habías superado todo lo que pasó en la secundaria y que...

Lo tomé del brazo y obligué a que su cabeza quedara contra mi pecho, lo apreté con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello

— Cállate. —dije suavemente, sonriendo cuando se dejó llevar y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor— Acabas de robar mi discurso de confesión, idiota. ¿Escuchas eso? mi corazón, se pone así cada vez que estás cerca de mi, cada vez que discutimos en la pizzería, o cuando _por error_ te veo sin playera en el camarín, tú le haces eso Eren, tú haces que mi corazón quiera salir corriendo de mi pecho sin destino alguno.

Pude sentir su respiración, más calmada, en mi pecho mientras sus dedos hacían círculos en mi espalda baja.

— Por eso Jaegüer —continué— No renuncies, si lo haces, nunca podré sacar la bota de Reiner de mi trasero.

Levantó la cabeza de mi pecho, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y me miró confundido antes de sonreír

— ¿Y? —dije sonriendo como un idiota— ¿Vas a dejar que entre o no?

— No lo sé. —dijo mirando a su alrededor— No quiero que piensen que dejo entrar a cualquiera en mi departamento.

— Maldito —dije con la misma sonrisa cuando cerré la distancia entre nosotros y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Sus manos fueron de mi espalda a mi cuello, acercándome hacia él mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi nuca, ambos estábamos desesperados por besar al otro. Él mordía mi labio inferior y jalaba de él, jugando con mi necesidad de quitarle esa sonrisa a besos.

Luego de un rato de labios mordidos y adoloridos, apoyé mi frente en la de él y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos del otro.

— Así que —dije empujando su frente para que me mirara— ¿Crees que Erwin te acepte de nuevo después de haber renunciado hace media hora?

— Ah si... —dijo sonriendo, frotando su nuca— En realidad no renuncie.

—¿Qué? —dije sorprendido— Pero, Reiner dijo...

— Sí —me interrumpió— Le dije a Erwin que quería renunciar, pero él no aceptó, dijo que me daría la tarde libre para poder recapacitar y que le hablara mañana.

— Es decir, —razoné— que Reiner me obligó a correr para nada

— Bueno... —dijo soltándome y caminando a la puerta del edificio, mirándome tentadoramente— Yo no diría para nada, aun tenemos ocho años que discutir.

Sonreí levantando una ceja.

Mandé la orden a mis piernas para caminar, pero no hicieron caso.

— Umm —dijo desde la puerta, luciendo algo incómodo— ¿Pasa algo?

— Jaegüer — golpeando ligeramente mis piernas— ¿Crees que puedas cargarme?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, confundido.

— Corrí hasta acá desde prácticamente la universidad para verte —dije entre risas y totalmente en serio— No creo que pueda ocupar mis piernas por un rato.

— Ni loco te cargaré por las escaleras Kirschtein. —dijo acercándose a mi, poniendo su hombro bajo mi brazo— Vamos.

Cada paso era como si enterraran vidrio en mis muslos, hace mucho que no corría tanto, ni siquiera la noche que huí de casa de Eren.

_Necesito ejercitarme._

Miré hacia mi lado izquierdo, donde Eren ponía una cara graciosa al hacer esfuerzo para llevarme.

— ¿Qu-qué? —preguntó con un sonrojo, al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

_O No._

_No, definitivamente no._

—Naaaada —le sonreí, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

Ya en el departamento de Eren, me dirigí directamente al sofá para darle a mis piernas un merecido descanso. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él y encendió el hervidor de agua, me miró desde la cocina y se acercó lentamente, sin perder contacto con mis ojos hasta que quedó frente a mi tocando mis piernas con las suyas.

— Así que —dije enarcando una ceja mientras me apoyaba sobre mis brazos, sonriendo maliciosamente— ¿Ocho años eh?

* * *

El sonido del agua hirviendo nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me levanté del sofá con pereza. Jean parecía un poco recuperado, porque me siguió hasta la cocina.

— ¿Crees que Erwin te perdone por haber faltado a tú turno? —le pregunté, con una sonrisa, mientras le tendía dos tazas.— ¿Té, café o chocolate?

— Reiner dijo que conseguiría que Bert fuera a reemplazarme hoy —me respondió, tomando la taza para que yo pudiera verter el agua— Sorprendeme. —me guiñó un ojo.

Levanté una ceja, sin poder borrar mi sonrisa de la cara. Él dejó las tazas a un lado mientras yo alcanzaba el tarro que estaba en la repisa.

De repente, sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia atrás, para quedar sentado encima del mesón. Lo miré con sorpresa, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una de sus manos se posara en mi boca, cortando todas mis posibilidades de réplica.

Me sonrió, moviendo su mano para pasar sus dedos por mis labios, lentamente. Me sonrojé ligeramente ante el gesto tan íntimo.

— ¿Te avergüenzas solo por esto? —se burló— No me imagino como será cuando hagamos…

Esta vez yo puse una mano en su boca.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

— El más grande de los idiotas. —dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a mi oído— ¿Por eso me amas, no?

Esta vez el sonrojo se extendió por toda mi cara.

— Nadie dijo nada sobre…

Ahogué un gemido cuando sentí como una de sus manos se posaba en uno de mis muslos.

— ¿Alguna otra queja? —preguntó, lamiéndose los labios.

Yo solo me quedé en silencio, con la mirada fija en sus ojos miel.

— Ese pensé —susurró, cerrando la distancia entre nuestros labios, por fin.

Me besó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiéramos hecho, como si deseara todo de mi. Esta vez no había sabor a chocolate, era solo Jean y yo. Compartiendo nuestros sentimientos, sin miedo a nada.

Mordí su labio inferior, con una sonrisa.

— Eres bastante bueno en esto, Jeagüer.

— ¿Si? — pregunté, juntando mis manos en su cuello para atraerlo más cerca— ¿Te gustaría comprobar que tal nos va en el dormitorio?

La sonrisa que me dirigió me dio a entender que le gustaba la idea.

— Quién diría que eras un pervertido. —dijo, a la vez que me levantaba del mesón.

— No tanto como tú —respondí, cerrando la distancia entre sus labios y los míos.

De verdad, era un idiota. Uno-en-su-clase de idiota. Pero lo amaba. Lo he amado toda mi vida.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó, estirando su mano desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Tomé su mano, con una sonrisa.

— Allá voy.

* * *

FIN. THE END. OWARI.


End file.
